


Band Geeks

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Background Poly, Background Relationships, Band Fic, Big Sisters, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired by Music, Interspecies Relationship(s), Little Sisters, M/M, Mentioned Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Modern Royalty, Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, One Big Happy Family, Protective Siblings, Punk Rock, Rock and Roll, Royalty, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, mentioned husk (hazbin hotel) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Comet comes along with Octavia and Loona to one of her sister's concerts and meets a little friend
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Male Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Stolas Goetia, Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Octavia Goetia, Blitzo (Helluva Boss) & Original Character(s), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Loona (Helluva Boss) & Original Character(s), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Loona, Octavia Goetia & Original Character(s), Octavia Goetia & Original Male Character(s), Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Stolas Goetia & Original Charcter(s)
Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067336
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Band Geeks

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly so happy that everyone just adores Comet, I wanted to give her a little fic of her own when she was a bit older (around seven-eight)

Comet didn't know what she was getting herself into when she was asked Loona where she was going.

" I have to drop Octavia off at this concert." She looks through her phone," Wanna come with me?"

" Yeah! Yeah!" Comet grinned, twirling on her heels." Can I really? Daddy and Dad say I'm still too little to do stuff in Hell." She hooted.

" Everywhere is dangerous." Loona rolled her eyes before placing Comet on her hip.

" We gotta hurry, crowds getting are getting big now." Octavia came in wearing a large leather coat with a hood behind it, she now had a giant star clip in her hair with pink streaks in there too. As well, she wore a mask cover her face to his her identity in Hell when she was performing in the tiny band. " Woah!" Comet's eyes widened, sparkles glowed in her eyes." Via! You look like a rockstar!" She cheered.

Octavia laughed breathily as she grabbed her bag." Thanks, sis. I was going for that." She admitted, petting Comet's fuzzy mess of black, red, and white feathers." Guess she's coming?"

" I have to I guess. I'm not supposed to leave her alone, like last time." Loona grimaced." So I guess we have a guest."

" I'll be super good for you guys! I pinky promise as daddy does with me!" Coney kicks her legs excitedly in Loona's arms." Like an aloe!"

" Why aloe?"

" We need to get you and dad another hobby.." Octavia groaned into her hand," Okay okay." She pets her head again." You can come. Simon is bringing his younger sibling too since we needed an extra-base tonight. Maybe you two can hang out." Octavia shrugged.

" Are they cool?" Comet asked.

" Pretty cool," Octavia said as she tried to open a portal.

" Woah, Woah-" Loona pulled her back." Ya wanna pass out on your stage? I'm driving." Octavia shook her head from the sudden movement.

" I-I...I thought you hate driving?"

" I do!.. _. Don't think that'll be a regular thing_!" She huffed, walking off as Comet giggles.

" Vivi!" Comet hooted," Come onnnn! I wanna see your show! Will you have explosives! Explosives are pretty! Especially at night!" She hooted with excitement as Octavia held her tiny sisters handed as they left for the concert.

* * *

The old beat-up car pulled up against the dead grass of Hell in the Pride ring where most Sinners were. Even though Blitzo now had enough money to get a better car, he liked the old beat up one. Saying it had character. Yeah, the character of an old grandpa that passed out on you all the damn time. Loona pulled up behind the stage area of what looked like what was an old bar. Octavia jumped out, finishing off her makeup and clipping the mask on.

" Okay okay! Gotta go!" She ran off towards the behind part of the stage was Simon, Nicholas, and Maxine waiting for her in similar outfits.

" Come on, tiny. Let's get a seat and stay close to me, I don't feel like beating pedo's ass today and busting a nail."

" But you always choke them out! You even bring me a tooth back sometimes!" Comet whimpered, holding Loona's hand.

" I'm flattered, kid. But we'll do it another time."

" Hehe, yes!" She hoots happily before Loona sits against a dead tree and pulls up her and Comet's hoodie's so they won't notice. Being royalty was fun and all but it sucked when you couldn't do shit in public anymore cause of paparazzi. She gets her hoodie up which was a giant horse one that Comet loved. She grinned, shaking the messy sleeves around as they had tiny stars on them.

" Sit straight, tiny? Or do you wanna pose for Voxtagram?" Loona smirked as Comet gasped and shot up.

" Yeah! Here!"She giggled, grinning excitedly before running around a bit and doing tiny, energetic poses for Loona to take pictures of.

" Well, aren't you two just cuties together?" Loona looked up to see Millie and Moxxie walking over to the two after catching Comet running around as if she was on a sugar rush.

" Uncle Moxxie! Auntie Millie!" She squealed happily and ran towards them to hug them tightly.

" We may be cute, but I'll let her fucking bite you." Loona threatened.

" Charming." Moxxie huffed before smiling as Millie picked up Comet.

" Excited for the show?" Millie cooed.

" Yeah!" She kicked her legs around and flapped her tail." Vivi says there may be fireworks! They're gonna look so fucking cool!" She grinned with excitement while Loona snickered.

" Ahhh, I'm so proud of myself for teaching her cuss words." Loona laughed.

" We need to have a chat with Blitzo about your twos cursing," Moxxie narrowed his eyes.

" But cursing fun! I like it when my teachers get mad at me then realize who my dads are!"

" Always enjoyable abusing power." Loona shrugs." Don't act innocent either, you've probably used " I know royalty" fucking excuse too." Loona said.

" Wait shh, it's starting." Loona shooed him and took back her sister without realizing she did so subconsciously. Millie cooed before Moxxie sighed and sat down with his wife before the crowd of, surprisingly eager demons, sinners and Imp cheered for the show.

* * *

The show went off with a hit, causing the crowd to get up to the music that shot through the air that night, and just liked it was promised, an array of fireworks fired into the air. Comet cheered in excitement, standing up and clapping as the music sting felt like electricity through the air.

" Thank you Pride ring!" Simon hollered through the microphone before it was taken from his hands as he laughed.

" We'll be here all week!" Nicholas laughed as they walked off the stage," I always wanted to say that!" He laughed before getting nudged by Octavia.

" You always say it though!" Octavia said making Maxine laughed.

" Yeah yeah, whatever!" Nicholas snickered," Come on. I'm starving, let's go get grub or something!"

" I got money to waste but we need to see our family first," Octavia said before Maxine nodded.

" I wanna see my dad tear up at my musical genius on the stage!" Maxine poses with a smirk.

" Ya did great." Simon laughed, a bit with as blush.

" Thanks." She smiled softly and leaned on her heels to give him a tiny kiss on his cheek. " Okay okay! We gotta go! We'll meet up with you two again!" Maxine skips off with a pep in her step. Octavia snickered at Simon's bewildered expression before walking off as Nicholas lost it at his cousin's expression.

* * *

" Oh, you did amazing!" She heard as she walks towards them. Maxine grinned brightly as she was getting barred in her parent's arms.

" Your mother is right! Maybe we should get her a record like me-gah! I'm just so proud of you!" Moxxie sniffled.

" Vivi!" Comet squeals and runs into her sister's legs." You did really good up there with Maxi! You two looked so cool up there like rockstars! And the explosion was awesome too!" Coney bounced on her heels with excitement.

" Ahhh, Thanks." Octavia squatted down a little to pick up her little sister before Loona came over.

" I was forced to record you since they're at that stupid Noble meeting. Blitzo said he's gonna fake his death when the next one happens. He really wants to see another show after you blew their heads off with the last one." Loona snickered handing her Octavia's phone.

" Mmmm, at least it looks good." She pats Comet's back and pockets the phone." Wanna go see their little cousin? They're the same age as you." Octavia explained.

" Oh, your right! Noir and Comet may get along!" Maxine agreed.

" Aren't they the porn stars kid?" Loona raised a brow.

" I'm worried about why you know he's a porn star." Octavia establishment.

" Blitzo watched weird stuff when he was having Comet." She points a claw towards the Implet.

" Ewww!" Comet covered her head." I don't wanna hear that!" She stuck her tongue out from her beak." That's pretty gross."

" Damn right, how do you think we felt." Loona groaned.

* * *

Towards the side of the building, Simon and Nicholas stood with a tiny, gray looking demon. They were about the same height as Comet, but her sprouting horns have some advantage. Standing by was Hell's one and only Angel Dust.

" Oh you two and your little band up there looked so fucking cool, like those bands your aunt Mariabella keeps showing us?"

" Thanks, uncle Angel." Simon smiles scratching at the back of his head before the talking spider leaned down and wrapped an arm around his nephew.

" So have you told that Imp girl you liked her yet or what?" Angel teased as his face went bright pink.

" I'm already dating her!" He gruffed," You know that!"

" Ya face goes bright pink when Daddy talks about it so we keep doing it!" Angel Dust kid giggled.

" Your such a tiny ass." Simon covered his cheeks, wanting to hide his embarrassment.

" That's why we're besties, Noir!" Nicholas laughed, picking up the tiny kid. They were a dark gray color which led to a dark charcoal color around their legs and hands. They had two sets of arms like Angel and a tail with what looked like a puffball at the end of it. They were a nice mix of whites, grays, blacks, pinks, and reds. Matching their three fathers." Speaking of that, when are ya letting them sleeping over again. I love causing problems with them." Nicholas admits.

" I knew ya were making my babies into trouble makers." Angel laughed," Bet you taught them swears." He teased, knowing it was him the most.

" Sure, fifty-fifty with you." Nicholas quipped before he turned and saw Octavia and her two sisters approaching." Hey!" He grinned," The princesses themselves arrived."

" Haha." Octavia greets," Wanted to see what you were doing after the show since we may go back with our dads." Octavia explained before placing Comet down.

" Well, we may go get some cheap pizza with uncle Angel. Uncle Husk and uncle Al stayed back with their other kids. Noir likes our band performances! Even helped us out tonight!" Nicholas ruffles the kids' hair up." Ya did fucking amazing up there!"

" Yeah ya really did, we should keep that in mind for another performance," Simon said.

" But that's our plans. Ya guys welcome to come. We make enough money, I think, to pay for food." Nicholas continues before putting down Noir too.

" I'll pay, ain't even that much for uh," Angel counts," Hey ain't you Stolas's kids?"

" Sh!" Nicholas and Simon shout up, shushing him. " We can't let the public know about this!" Simon shook his head quickly.

" Yeah! We're already famous! I don't need to fight away paparazzi with a metal bat yet! Give me at least a few more years!" Nicholas said, establishing.

" Oh yeah, I forgot. My bad." Angel admits," I'm still a little surprised this has been going on for a while now, and nobody knows it's his kid either up there."

" Dads found out in an embarrassing way.." Octavia admits as she was at a low point in her life, singing her soul out about how much she hates her family life right now. It's gotten better over the years but back then, music happened to be the only healthy outlet for her.

The group hadn't noticed it yet by quickly Noir took interest in Comet. They sniffed around her before giving off a big toothy grin towards her. She did the same back, though it was a bit hard since she didn't have as sharp teeth like them.

" Ya got big chompers," Comet stared," That's good for killing." She smiled.

" Dat's always a plus, especially in Hell. Got it from my dads." Noir pokes his teeth again and grins." What are you? You look like an imp, but got feathers?" They circled her, interested in her.

" My family calls me an Implet'!" She expresses," Little bit of a mix. Some Imp in there, and a mix of some owl."

" Where does the hellhound come in?" They point up towards Loona as everyone was still talking, figuring dinner plans.

" Oh! My big sister Loona was adopted by my daddy!" She grinned. Noir eyes sparkled.

" Oh, you got chompers too!" Noir pulls on their lips to show off their teeth again, making her hoot and laugh.

" Can I ask what you are?" She smirked," Only fair, don't you think?" If she would agree to one thing, she very much got her sass from Blitzo.

" Bit of a melting pot gotta say. Apparently, we have spider, cat, deer, a bit of Italian, Russian, and a cajun creole mix." They shook their claw around." Oh and some radio too! That's what my dads tell me!" They snapped.

" Woah, can ya do any funny noises?" She grinned, sitting down on the dead grass before Noir. They grinned mischievously towards the crowd and made a loud screeching noise which sounds like a radio changing stations. It freaked most of the crowd out, but thankfully they didn't see the two causing trouble. Tiny bellows of laughter erupted from them before Noir was picked up by the scruff of their neck.

" Hey you," Angel pokes their tummy," Ya gonna give us all a heart attack." He motions towards the small groups around them.

" Give is a warning next time so we can join you." Angel smirked and kisses Noir's cheek." Or is this a way for you to tell us your starving?"

" I was gonna tell ya, no but I'm getting hungry now. Can I eat that?" Noir grins widely as they pointed towards an empty crate.

" Excuse me?" Loona stares in utter confusion.

" Can they-?!" Octavia questioned.

" Yeah," Simon admits with a shrug.

" We've seen it before! Apparently, they can eat a lot of stuff and not get hurt. Deer DNA? Maybe." Nicholas laughed." I kinda find it funny how powerful they and their siblings are."

" Sorry, your gonna have to wait on that one." Angel picked them up." See you made a friend though. Maybe if you good l while we wait you can play with them nicely." Angel bargained.

" Hmmm..." Noir scratches at their chin." Deal!" They smiled brightly towards Angel.

" I ain't letting you just stand in these streets alone." Angel admits," It's called being a decent parent." He smirked as Simon shrugged with Nicholas towards Octavia and followed their uncle.

" Eh, They won't mind. I thought your dad knows him." Loona questioned.

" I'm pretty sure." Octavia whispered before picking up Comet." Come on, don't hurt yourself though when your playing. Dad will have a heart attack if you even have a tiny cut."

* * *

Noir chased Comet as she would squeal and giggle before running off again. They chased after her on all six of their limbs like an animal in the wild would. They let out an obnoxious screen, causing Comet's laughter to fill the air.

" Get her Noir!" Nicholas hollered.

" Keep running Comet." Octavia chuckled, watching her tiny sister frolic along through the dead grass.

" Zigzag." Loona laughed as if on time a shaded covered limo pulled up towards the performance." They're here." She pointed outright as Comet toppled over and Noir to do the same with laughter. Tiny hooted could be heard as Noir covered their mouth and laughed. From the noble car, the car window rolled down as smoke cleared from the car. Blitzo shook his head tiredly.

" I hate it takes this long just to actually start the idea of advocating for Imp rights and Hellhound rights." Blitzo moaned, rubbing his eyes as the cigarette was taking the edge off now.

" I'd do it all for my family." Stolas pecked Blitzo cheek only to perk up at the sight of Angel Dust there." What the-Oh right.." He snapped his claw." There uncle." He smiled.

" Whatcha on about, Prince?" Blitzo asked, only for his eyes to widen at the kid, he guessed, towards Comet side." Hey! Who's that near my baby?!" He hissed.

" Angel Dust's child I suppose? With the radio demon and that king lords, cats child." Stolas had explained." I suppose they brought them along for tonight. Oh, how sweet." He hooted." Comet has made a friend! We'll have to invite them for another playdate sometime. The two walked towards the group, causing Comet to look up and grin with excitement.

" Daddies!" She cooed, running towards them. Blitz quickly took a knee to catch the girl in his arms, giving a giant smile.

" Hey there, little horse!" He grinned, picking her up and kissing her cheek with a smile." How was it today? Pretty cool right?"

" I saw fireworks and Vivi looked like a rockstar! Oh, and Loona put me on her shoulders!" She kicked her legs happily through her puffy dress." And I made a friend!" She explained, shaking her hand towards the ground where in fact, Noir was watching. He was quickly scooped up by Angel Dust.

" Didn't expect you two to show up in public," Angel joked," People are still being assholes?"

" You have no idea." Stolas groaned," We were just at a meeting about the advocation of Imps and Hellhounds rights." Stolas established.

" Well, hey! If ya need a man to do some propaganda pin-up art and posters for you two, I'm a call away!" Angel grinned, holding Noir in his set of arms before Simon and Nicholas came to his side.

" Oh like a hoe!" Noir grinned widely before Simon's eyes widened with Nicholas and they quickly turned away in laughter.

" I SWEAR THAT WASN'T ME TEACHING HIM!" Simon howled.

" ME EITHER!" Nicholas laughed loudly.

" I mean, he's not wrong." Angel snickered, holding his child against his chest." Though your Papa likes to call them exquisite people."

" Dey pretty." He muttered," They dress pretty in dresses and stuff!" They exclaimed.

" Like me!" Comet kicks her legs out, showing off her puffy dress.

" I'll never tell you kid that you aren't a cutie bug, just don't let people walk over you, or you-" He points to her.

" I can stab them and let them bleed out like a poked juice poke!" Comet grins brightly.

" There we go!" Blitzo laughed.

" Understandable." Loona shrugged her shoulders.

" I'm worried about Comet." Octavia quipped.

" Welp kiddo, you seemed like you had an exciting night. We gotta get you home though. I wanna see that video of your concert. Unless your gonna do whatever they do in rock band movies." Blitzo pointed towards Octavia.

" We're getting Pizza," Octavia admits, holding up her special noble card.

" Hell fucking yeah! Rich people food!" Nicholas cheered.

" Doesn't sound half bad at this point. I'm so exhausted, what do you say tiny? Wanna go with your sister and your new friend?" Blitzo bounced Comet.

" What would you like to do, my little Comet?" Stolas hooted, tickling er side. She giggled and nodded excitedly.

" Can we please? Please?" She gave them her puppy dog eyes.

" Can we dad?" Noir did the same towards Angel, who sighed dramatically but kissed their cheek a few times.

" I'm all good here, I'll just send a text towards your dads to tell them what's up tonight," Angel said, watching his kid erupted into happy noises that reminded him of an old radio show, cheering noise. Which made Comet giggle in laughter as they left into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet they sang daddy issues, sweater weather, or whatever hell's version of girl in red is jhgfdfghjklkjhgf


End file.
